The present invention relates in general to junction boxes for connecting electrical fixtures such as lights, to power, ground and switch cables, and in particular to a new and useful junction box for use in connecting swimming pool lights and other fixtures in like environments.
Several states have strict regulations on the construction, positioning and manner of connection of electrical fixtures in and around swimming pools, hot tubs, fountains and the like where a serious potential for electrocution exists. Such regulations are particularly strict in states having generally warm weather where swimming pools are widely utilized, such as Florida.
These regulations among other things, require so-called "bonding" which is the electrical connection of all metal fixtures and housings to each other and to ground by wires. This eliminates floating potentials and reduces the chance of electrocution which may occur at the various metal parts. The wires used for bonding are for example with a solid, copper conductor, insulated, covered, or bare, not smaller than No. 8.
These regulations also require all connections between fixtures, bonding wires, power wires and switching wires, to be established in approved junction boxes which are commonly referred to as J-boxes. These junction boxes must be placed at minimum distances from the edge of the swimming pool or other water facility.
All J-boxes which currently satisfy strict state requirements, are mounted above the surface of the ground and are made of metal. Some flush mounted J-boxes made of brass and other metal are known but these do not satisfy the strict requirements. It has also been found that these boxes, which were usually installed more than 15 years ago before the current stricter requirements, are subject to corrosion. Many of these boxes develop sharp edges and represent a hazardous condition in the swimming pool deck where they are mounted. The covers must often be chiseled free of the box for maintenance or replacement. Flush mounted boxes are safer, however, since they do not protrude from the deck and thus do not pose a tripping hazard.
While currently, the pertinent regulations in Florida technically permit flush mounted boxes, no J-box meeting the strict requirements for flush mounting are now known or available
In addition, connection cords which are approved for swimming pool use, generally come in standard lengths of 15 or 30 feet. Since no splices or connections are permitted except in an approved junction box, an electrical contractor installing lights, pumps, heaters and other electrical fixtures in and around swimming pools, are limited as to where a junction box can be placed. Since only above the ground junction boxes are currently available for use in manners which meet the strict state regulations, a contractor must often place an above the ground J-box in an inconvenient location, many times in moist soil, around the swimming pool deck. Efforts are made to conceal the boxes using vegetation and other decorative measures which only add to the cost of the swimming pool installation.